


The Naughty List

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mars discovers his presents are not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Advent Calender. Prompt was "Coal"

"And this is why you don't piss off a nature spirit," Dash concluded, chomping down on another piece of chocolate from his stocking. 

Mars glared at him, then looked around for Simon, but the redhead had disappeared shortly after Marshall had begun opening his gifts to find them stuffed with coal. Every single one. Even the very large box that Mars had been certain contained a new sample kit.

"This isn't funny, Dash," he said when he realized Simon wasn't going to come to his rescue. "Where are my gifts?"

Dash gestured to the large black pile surrounding Marshall. "I told you, I didn't take them," he said. "You're the one who decided to try the weather spell to make it snow so you'd have a proper White Christmas." Dash rolled his eyes. "I told you to leave well enough alone, but you wouldn't listen, and now nature is mad at you." Dash shrugged and finished off his chocolate.

Mars didn't know what to say to that, so he just repeated. "This isn't funny."

"Nope," Dash said, grinning as he opened his next piece of candy. "It's hilarious."


End file.
